


Constellations for Shields

by RubyCrystalAPasta



Series: The Runaway System [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abram Hatford - Freeform, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Little Alter, Nathaniel Wesninski - Freeform, Neil has DID- Dissociative Identity Disorder, Neil is in a system, POV Andrew Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCrystalAPasta/pseuds/RubyCrystalAPasta
Summary: Excerpt: “Fuck,” The cigarette fell from Neil’s grip as he brought his hands up to his head, heavily disassociating for what felt like ten minutes. Realistically, Andrew knew it was only a few, but he watched carefully, waiting for the episode to complete. He wondered briefly how Neil had hidden it, all those years on the run, but didn’t speak._____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Andrew's Reaction to meeting a Little Alter in the Runaway System
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Runaway System [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156202
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	Constellations for Shields

**Author's Note:**

> As somebody who is not in a system of their own, though has a friend who is, if there is anything that I wrote that is offensive or not correct or needs to be changed, please let me know of it! As always, leave your thoughts about this in a comment if you'd like!

“Roof?” Andrew was interrupted from his very important schedule of doing nothing by Neil approaching him, asking if he’d like to go. He didn’t speak, noting the tenseness of the man in front of him, though no other had come forward to introduce themself, so it was Neil that he was looking at today. 

After taking a glance at the man in front of him, noting all of this down, he nodded, getting up and leading the way.

They sat comfortably, side by side, Andrew lighting a cigarette for the both of them to share- Neil didn’t mind the sticks, but usually didn’t smoke anyway. Abram did, a heavy smoker, and those days Andrew’s packs depleted quickly. 

They sat in silence, Andrew staring at the horizon as the sun began to set, watching the clouds turn golden hues that reminded him of pictures from Kevin’s history books. 

“Fuck,” The cigarette fell from Neil’s grip as he brought his hands up to his head, heavily disassociating for what felt like ten minutes. Realistically, Andrew knew it was only a few, but he watched carefully, waiting for the episode to complete. He wondered briefly how Neil had hidden it, all those years on the run, but didn’t speak. 

Once it seemed as though there was another, grounding themselves to where they were, taking in everything, Andrew finally moved. He knew that whoever fronted at a time would be confused about where they were, especially if they were new, so he took his time. 

“You’re safe. We’re on the roof of the Tower at Palmetto University. I’m Andrew.” The words were a carefully recited mantra he said every time an alter fronted- of course, it changed based on where they were at the time. 

Neil’s eyes were wide, taking in the scenery before starting at Andrew’s voice, listening without interruption. When Andrew had finished explaining where they were, the person spoke. 

“I’m Leo!” The voice was soft, softer than Neil’s, and nowhere near the light-hearted pitch of Alice’s, and he knew without a doubt that Leo was young. A little, his brain supplied to him, another one of the terms that he had discovered with research. 

Andrew nodded, holding out his hand to Leo, bringing him away from the edge of the roof, cigarette forgotten. “And how old are you, Leo?” He asked, more patient than usual. He didn’t want to scare the kid, knowing that it was important to Neil and Abram to keep them safe. 

Leo took a few moments to hold Andrew’s hand, and then raised his other, sticking up four fingers. “This many!” He grinned, all teeth and a strange happiness that Andrew rarely saw on Neil. 

Andrew swallowed thickly, anxiety creeping up his spine in tendrils. He hadn’t met an alter that was so young before- Nathaniel had told him that Neil was young before they had merged together, but he was still a teenager and it was okay. Being around a child was… different. 

“Are you hungry, Leo?” He asked. Maybe Andrew just needed to buy his time before another alter came to the front- he could care for Leo, of course, but he hadn’t seen Abram in weeks and he missed spending time with Neil. It was selfish of him and made him feel guilty to realize that. Then he shook that away, leading Leo down to the room again. 

Andrew loved Neil, he loved Abram, and he loved all of the others that happened to make up the Runaway System, as Abram called them. Of course, it was different types of love- he couldn’t love Alice the same way as he loved Abram, Andrew was gay and that wouldn’t change. 

It seemed to be like that with a child alter. He loved them, but the kind of love that reminded him of Nicky’s love for the twins. Andrew felt the need to keep Leo as safe as possible- especially around sharp objects. 

Why hadn’t he noticed that there were so many sharp objects around their dorm? Everywhere he seemed to turn, there were scissors or sharp corners that Leo could run into or even one of Andrew’s knives, laying on the counter to be sharpened. 

He was screwed when it came to taking care of kids- but he’d do it in a heartbeat, keep Leo out of danger no matter the cost. Andrew gave a promise to Abram, on that lonely night on the roof, that he’d keep the system safe and protected with his life, and he’d keep that promise. 

He wanted to, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As somebody who is not in a system of their own, though has a friend who is, if there is anything that I wrote that is offensive or not correct or needs to be changed, please let me know of it! As always, leave your thoughts about this in a comment if you'd like!


End file.
